


[Podfic] All the Best and Brightest Creatures

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30 hours, Romance, Slash, Soundcloud, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of “All the Best and Brightest Creatures”, written by the incomparable wordstrings.</p><p>Author’s summary description:</p><p>Sherlock sent Jim Moriarty to prison for killing Carl Powers at age ten. This is the story of the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All the Best and Brightest Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582059) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



  
  


(Art by Fox Estacado, used with permission by artist)

and the old, original cover -- so now you have a choice!

  
  


(note for the old cover: I know the neck tattoo isn’t quite right – this is a temporary image until I can come up with something better)

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8a9eqcpho7txsuu/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_01.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8ob5zu9qngzchhd/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_01.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/sets/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures)



Length: 38:46

Size: 35.4 MB

Reader's Notes

What do you say about one of the most famous Sherlock fanfiction stories out there?

It is a simply glorious tale, written by a master storyteller.

I’ve been thinking about recording it for months. I am a bit skittish about whether I’m up to the task (i.e., be able to do it justice), and it seems the height of hubris to even think of attempting it. However, I dearly want to (and wordstrings said I could, squee). So I sent a recording of the first two scenes of chapter 1 to my Beta as a proof-of-concept, to see if she thought I could do it.

This was the response:

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod this is gonna be SO. [bleep]ING. AMAZING!!!!!

[..]

If you weren't the one who'd recorded this I would be writing you to tell you to drop everything and go listen to it.

You are TOTALLY up to this. It's gonna be delicious"

Soooooooo. I’m gonna do it.

It’s a very, very long fic, and the story itself is a WIP, so I will be working on it over a long period of time, interleaved with my other projects. (I do like to have multiple things going on at once, so I can work on the one that is singing to my heart at the time – I will not abandon anything, I promise).

The short instrumental music used between scenes is “Hurt”, by Christina Aguilera. I like the haunting, vaguely creepy sound of it.

The thanks section (sorry for the length):

wordstrings – for writing this and sharing it with us, and sticking with it even through difficult times

sw70 – who fell and banged her head severely the same day I gave her this recording, and who was thus not allowed to look at electronics for days, so she printed out the chapter, hand wrote her notes, and sent me photos of them so I could get this chapter out. That’s some serious Beta Dedication, man. Gonads of steel.

Every person who has listened to one of my podfics and encouraged me, either through a comment, or a kudo, or a message on Tumblr. Feedback is so very, very important and intensely appreciated.

Every author who has allowed me to create a podfic of their work: I’m looking at you Prettyvk, CaitlinFairchild, CWB, BeautifulFiction, WendyMarlowe, EventHorizon, KeelieThompson1, MildredAndBobbin, wearitcounts, cathedral_carver, sweetcupncakes, and SilentAuror (your lovely fic is still in my plans for the future, you wonderful writer you). Thank you for sharing your gifts with us all, and for letting me fumble about with attempting to give voice to them. I will continue to work to get better so as to do them justice.

Alright, I’ll stop typing now. Don’t worry, I’m not always so chatty. Ok, now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings
> 
> Sherlock and John go out to dinner

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nrxd4v2mfgws6tj/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_02.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2zzll3odvcguvk7/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_02.mp3)



Length: 49:32

Size: 45.3 MB

Reader's Notes

Welcome to all who are coming along for the ride! It’s lovely to have you. Many thanks to those who have given encouragements so far, it is greatly appreciated! Also, if you ever want to know where I’m at with the next chapter of any of my WIP podfics, I keep an updated status on my tumblr page in the ‘About’ section (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com).

Continued thanks to the delightful wordstrings (hey, thanks for the callout on Twitter!), and my poor concussed Beta, sw70, who managed to Beta this via the old dead tree method since she’s still not supposed to be on the computer (take care of your head, dear one!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2b917o3cm95f4jb/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_03.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6r41y560ebyqcam/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_03.mp3)



Length: 49:18

Size: 45.1 MB

Reader's Notes

Apologies in advance for my atrocious French (not sure how I always pick fics that include bits of French).

p.s. I’m in the middle of recording the next chapter and it Is Kicking My Ass -- think supportive thoughts my way :)

As always, thanks to wordstrings for her creation, and Beta Extraordinaire, sw70


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mjl4khc4o16d67m/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_04.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ud9zb2v5mvcbyut/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_04.mp3)



Length: 41:01

Size: 37.5 MB

Reader's Notes

Hmm, I guess trigger warning for drug use.

Ummmm, apologies if this is a bit over-wrought in one part -- *someone* (cough) is massively high, and is simultaneously upset, which is not a stellar combination.

I struggled quite a bit with this chapter. Am not in love with my voice. Recorded one segment *5* times before getting something I could live with, and another 3 times.

Hope it sounds ok.

Huggles to wordstrings for sharing her gifts with us, and Beta Extraordinaire, sw70


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6qwr9p8e8l6y7i1/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_05.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wxctgnlh7im71w2/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_05.mp3)



Length: 52:14

Size: 47.8 MB

Reader's Notes

Podfic’ers Lament. Feel free to skip, this is just me fretting, like usual. As any podfic’er can tell you, a) it’s quite common that a chapter needs to be done in multiple recording sessions (and this is a long chapter) and b) the sound of your voice changes throughout the day and from day to day. What this results in, is chapters where the voice does not have a consistent sound to it, sometimes (often?). This is particularly true for this chapter. It’s pretty much split into 2 recording sessions. To me, it’s BLARINGLY Obvious where the session break is. My Beta says it’s not to her. Likely, it is somewhere in the middle. It’s not trumpets and horns like I think it is, and it’s not invisible, like she thinks it is. It’s particularly dramatic, this time, to my ear. Apologies. And I’m not as fond of one of the voices as I am of the other, although the ‘reading’ itself is fine, I think, the tone BUGS me. However, I am going to post anyway, instead of angsting about it endlessly, and hope it’s ok. [and yes, I am my own harshest critic – or, if there’s a harsher one, I hope I never hear about it] 

Air kisses to wordstrings for writing this gorgeous thing, and much appreciation to sw70 -- the purple hearts are back, baby!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h0b7xbq4e7my4p8/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_06.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sh3083t1846n4n1/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_06.mp3)



Length: 41:44

Size: 38.2 MB

Reader's Notes

I got this out a few days after I had originally intended to. The holidays put a hiccup in my podfic’ing plans. Also, I am going to be out of town for 6 days shortly, which is going to impact my ability to accomplish 'stuff', so this will be my last posting of 2015 (probably nothing new until mid-late next week). I do have the next two chapters of this story recorded, but they need post-processing work done on them (which is very time consuming), and they need to be Beta’d. And since I’m visiting my Beta, I’m thinkin’ she’s not going to have much time to do that. Also, these are big, meaty chapters. But, hopefully, they’ll be worth the wait! At least, I like ‘em. 

Farewell to 2015, and Hellllllooooooo Sherlock Special! 

Hard to believe that a year ago, I wasn’t even doing this (first recording done and posted 3/8/15). I'm grateful for anyone who has taken a chance on listening to someone new, especially one without a British accent (sorry about that, but I’m crap at accents). 

Continued appreciation to wordstrings, as always, and gratitude to sw70, who puts up with me making puppy-dog beta eyes at her (remotely) even when she's busy (I'm shameless) -- see ya in a couple days!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wtaavpo40sf2buy/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_07.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zytjv8rgbmf968a/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_07.mp3)



Length: 45:47

Size: 41.9 MB

Reader's Notes

Ok, back from vacation. Did you miss me? ;) 

As always, appreciation to wordstrings for her creation, and gratitude to my Beta, sw70 (thanks for putting up with me descending upon you and your family, it was fun!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/85f4m57vyvvjy2z/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_08.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/37liiglzb9reizs/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_08.mp3)



Length: 46:54

Size: 42.9 MB

Reader's Notes

1) You may have already noticed, but thought I should explicitly call it out, since there are a handful of instances of it in this chapter. If Sherlock is remembering a previous event, and wordstrings put that text in italics, I put reverb on it, to distinguish it from the regular stuff. I don’t really have any other good way of letting you know that there’s something different about those bits. So, if you hear reverb, that’s what that is. Something from the past that is being remembered.

2) There one spot in this chapter where Sherlock is obsessing about a word, and he’s chanting it in his head repeatedly. When I say repeatedly, I’m talking 75 times (my beta thought I was exaggerating, but hey, I’m an engineer, and yes, I can do the math. Now, this works fine with written text. The eye sees the repetition and goes, ‘hey, repetition, I don’t need to ACTUALLY read them all, I get the idea by just seeing how many are there’. So, I decided that y’all Really Didn’t Need me to read All 75 instances of the same word. So I just did what seemed reasonable to get the concept across, and stopped there (for those who care, it ended up being 19 times, which seemed plenty – it’s not as horrifyingly boring as it sounds, it’s actually said very quickly).

Enjoy! 

As always, appreciation to wordstrings for her creation, and my hard-working Beta, sw70


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/snrvnyr9ifsa5gx/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_09.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/91ce4teta422ybg/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_09.mp3)



Length: 49:16

Size: 45.1 MB

Reader's Notes

Did somebody ask for drama?

As always, appreciation to the magnificent wordstrings for her creation, and my Chief Cheerleader, sw70; and also to Fox Estacado for creating a gorgeous cover for this podfic (check out ch 1 if you haven't seen it yet)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lgcphk46eu4w5fo/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_10.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0g6lubachpistkl/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_10.mp3)



Length: 47:50

Size: 43.8 MB

Reader's Notes

Wrap up in a warm blanket fresh from the dryer and enjoy.

As always, appreciation to the magnificent wordstrings for her creation, and my squeeing Beta, sw70


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wrfaqzg7igzljul/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_11.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8bv8hx3pubivd1c/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_11.mp3)



Length: 1:04:31

Size: 59 MB

Reader's Notes:

I don’t get to say this very often, considering the very dramatic and angsty fics I tend to record, but get ready for some fun! And I actually mean real fun, not oooh-I’m-gonna-break-your-heart-fun (which I also enjoy).

p.s. I learned something new with this chapter. ‘plash’ is Actually a Real Word. I had to look it up, since it’s extremely rare when wordstrings has a typo, and I thought I’d check to be safe. It means to gently splash. 

As always, appreciation to the magnificent wordstrings for her creation, and my dah-ling Beta, sw70, who is the reason why you're getting this chapter now, instead of a few days from now. I normally would have futzed with it more, but she said it was fine, so, here it is!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0nobl7tzrahixds/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_12.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/waxtmren82c5wur/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_12.mp3)



Length: 54:29

Size: 49.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

Greetings lovely listeners. Ok, true confessions time. I have a massive head cold (and have for days), and have been unable to get a good voice match on a couple spots that need patching on this chapter. There is one phrase where the plosives should probably be a little sharper, one missing word in another phrase, and one wrong word in a third, though in none of the cases is the meaning affected negatively (and you'd likely never notice without me mentioning it). But I want to get this delicious chapter out to you. Assuming I get a decent voice again sometime, I’ll do the needed patches, so by the time the podfic is complete and an audiobook is created, it should be fixed. 

Note: my cold will affect my ability to get the next chapter out in a timely fashion, since I haven’t even started it yet and I still have a horrible voice (and these chapters are fairly long). I’ll do my best, though. 

Cheers. 

A flower lei for the delightful wordstrings, and oodles of thanks to my ever-patient Beta, sw70, who copes valiantly with me swamping her with things.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zny9cvkv47szt54/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_13.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5xr1gr9g134q9gw/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_13.mp3)



Length: 1:01:20

Size: 56.1 MB

Reader's Notes:

Sherlock and John deal with the first pip. 

(these long chapters kill me, ugh -- but it's worth it, of course) 

Bows and scraping towards the fabulous wordstrings, and wishing some sleep to my over-worked Beta, sw70


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d8j1ma9i9obd7vt/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_14.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xx8ky672v7wy5m2/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_14.mp3)



Length: 55:31

Size: 50.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

A misunderstanding. 

Kudos and comments are the grease in the podfic hinges, the cherry on the podfic sundae, the lube in the ... erm ... you get the idea. ;) 

Appreciation, as ever, to the glorious wordstrings (what a magnificently crafted chapter!), and thanks to sw70 for her continuing Beta work. I'm very lucky.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/38dzdi6hvod05ur/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_15.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/svk5epohcjld5jx/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_15.mp3)



Length: 50:44

Size: 46.2 MB

Reader's Notes:

The boys begin to deal with the most recent pip/case (#2). 

I’m doing something a little different in this chapter. There are 2 quite long flashback scenes, and I didn’t want to put reverb on them (since it distorts some of the nuance of the voice), so instead, I bracketed them with tiny instrumental segments. 

Just about at the halfway point of what’s been posted on the fic, so far. Though the chapters do get longer towards the end (eep). 

Continuing thanks to wordstrings for writing this, and sw70, for beta'ing my ridiculous recordings


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v04rkk9daduf7rw/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_16.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l5d2x8fr7gmh7fj/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_16.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-16)



Length: 1:02:49

Size: 57.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

The exciting resolution of pip #2, and then, John begins to spoil Sherlock, as he promised in the previous chapter. 

It took me three tries to get the first half of this recording down, and I’m still not sure it’s good enough, but the third try was at least better than the first two? *sheepish look* I lose some objectivity when listening to my own voice. How I feel about it will vary from day to day, on the same recording. 

There’s a bit in here in a mode you’ve never heard from me before, and also, probably one of the porny-ist sounds I’ve ever made. Eep. *fans face a bit* 

Also, you may have noticed, per request, I've also started uploading to SoundCloud. Hope that's useful. 

As always, delighted if you let me know what you think. 

Continuing thanks to the delightful wordstrings, and Beta extraordinaire, sw70


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0bmdlrk5xyo8jvf/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_17.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pkjeiw2o2zd3i49/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_17.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-17)



Length: 1:11:33

Size: 65.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

Another massive chapter. The spoiling continues... 

Amongst a luxurious wealth of choices, this may well be my favorite chapter of this story (so far). I love it, I love it, I love it and want to pet it and call it George (anybody else old enough to get that reference?) 

So incredibly sweet. 

Apologies for my Latin and Pashto pronunciations. 

I would apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out, but it’s quite a long chapter, and they’re going to get even longer later on, so just know that I’m always doing my best for y’all, and sometimes that takes longer than one would like. 

Special schmoopies to wordstrings for this gorgeous chapter, and Beta extraordinaire, sw70


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uatd5xicfoi0jnq/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_18.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cc3ie4xeljlivx6/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_18.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-18)



Length: 1:08:07

Size: 62.3 MB

Reader's Notes:

Hmm, I think I sound a bit hoarse in parts of this, sorry, but I have to admit, I really, really like the bathroom scene. Enjoy. 

As always, appreciation to wordstrings; I'm speechless sometimes reading this stuff. And Beta extraordinaire, sw70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r34cg42pnffb6u2/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_19.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rj0koveuva1qr2d/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_19.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-19)



Length: 1:15:00

Size: 68.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

The longest chapter, so far (though they do get even longer later). To give a feel for why it takes me so long to get these long chapters out, each minute of finished recording is roughly 20 minutes of work, so this chapter alone is at least 25 hours of effort. Hope you enjoy! Take a peek at the lovely new cover that fiorinda_chancellor created for me (it's an attached work to this podfic)! It's a modified version of the cover she made for the original fic and it is beautiful. :) 

As always, appreciation to wordstrings/writer and sw70/Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rp4n2svk4wp5c4w/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_20.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c68c66mt2q5myhi/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_20.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-20)



Length: 54:11

Size: 49.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

*fans self* 

As always, appreciation to wordstrings/writer and sw70/Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t6ax1q8k5uk7gme/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_21_sneak_peek.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c5k9my1z43c144m/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_21_sneak_peek.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-21-sneak-peek)



Length: 58:29

Size: 37.2 MB

Reader's Notes:

Gentle listeners, what with dealing with my latest hard drive crash (the second I’ve had in the last 9 months), and my upcoming vacation, I’m feeling bad that I don’t have a finished, final, polished chapter to post for y’all. However, what I think I will do is post an ‘early look’ preview of Chapter 21, which has been through Beta, it just hasn’t gone through my final pass (where I check/adjust the pauses between phrases and do a last check for background noises that should be cleaned up). It’s still a good listen, just not ‘quite’ as polished as I like to get it before posting. When I get back from vacation and have time to work on this again, I will update with the final version. Feel free to wait until then to listen, if you want, of course, though, as I say, this version is still pretty good.

Enjoy sweetlings and I shall look forward to continuing work on this story when I return.

Love to hear from you. 

As always, thanks to wordstrings/author and sw70/beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v20aqxsjgd4pc5l/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_22.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/byhpeysb2c4uuyy/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_22.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-22)



Length: 1:03:15

Size: 35.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

Ya know, the downside of giving y’all a sneak peak of Chapter 21 is that once it’s out there, my motiviation to go back to polish it is pretty much non-existent. So, here’s the next chapter instead.

Struggling a bit at the moment what with my vacation, my Beta’s vacation, my computer issues (largely functional again now, though my touchpad doesn’t work and I’m finding it really awkward to edit using a mouse instead – not sure why, but it doesn’t flow as well for me), plus some personal issues that are taking up my brain/emotional space. Plus, I have too many podfic projects in the works simultaneously. Sorry about that. I won’t do that again once I’m through these.

Gah. ANYWAY, I actually **adore** this chapter. Hope you like it too. Was trying to get it out on my birthday (which was yesterday), but missed it by tthhiisss much.

My favorite line from the last chapter is: He has hope. There are several ways to read that line, but I decided to read it in utter despair. I love the juxtaposition of the typical meaning of the word and how Sherlock is feeling about having it.

My favorite line from this whole fic is in this chapter (22), and I’ll put in the Reader’s Notes on the next chapter what it was, so as not to spoil anyone who hasn’t read it.

Love to hear from you. 

As always, thanks to the amazing wordstrings/author and ever faithful sw70/beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cmjwlpu8cu66ivx/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_23.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/50f06776iey2yj5/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_23.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-23)



Length: 59:09

Size: 34.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

Warnings for violence and injury. 

Note: John is pretty aggressive with Sherlock in this chapter. I’m not complaining, my darling wordstrings, really I’m not, just wanted to warn people a little if they are sensitive to this type of characterization. 

As promised, my favorite line in the last chapter is: Fuck absolutely everything, Sherlock determines, I shall live in the sleeve of this coat.

I don’t even think I can describe *why*; I just love it. Perhaps we’ve all felt like that at some point.

Love to hear from you. 

As always, thanks to the amazing wordstrings/author and ever faithful sw70/beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gdacg5qng5jjqp2/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_24_redux.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/g7r8nhg81u5uzo9/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_24_redux.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-24)



Length: 48:32

Size: 53.9 MB

Reader's Notes:

Strangely enough, when I first read this fic, the musical bits she refers to, I always heard in my head as the Frankie Valli version of the song, but when I actually paid better attention to the actual words that wordstrings wrote, it became quite clear that it was intended to be the Lauryn Hill version of "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You". Hopefully these tiny bits that reflect the phrases written in the text are fair use. Encourage you to support the artist if you like the song by purchasing it. 

Anyway. Hope you enjoy. I had intended to get this out yesterday, but became rapt in the recording of chapter 26, where Shit Gets Real. Eep! I can't believe I'm getting so close to the end of what's been written. I have through chapter 26 recorded now, which means there are just six more chapters to record before I'm caught up. What a story!

Love to hear from you. 

As always, thanks to the amazing wordstrings/author and ever faithful sw70/beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ez1zteq6gdndu5v/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_25.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iuoj42dmokigm3u/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_25.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-25)



Length: 53:30

Size: 58.3 MB

Love to hear from you. 

As always, thanks to the amazing wordstrings/author and ever faithful sw70/beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6r0yibkztsoq4me/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_26.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xsd2vf75it0m9s9/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_26.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-26)



Length: 50:50

Size: 28.4 MB

Reader's Notes

Oh boy. Here we go! Stockpiling shock blankets as this fic picks up steam in the drama department. I distinctly remember when this chapter was originally posted by wordstrings. I think it traumatized me. In the best way, of course. Wanting to know desperately what happens next. On the good news side for y'all, I've been a busy little recording bee and have all but the last chapter of the rest of this fic (as currently written) recorded and in Beta. So I should be able to get them out at a decent pace (aiming for roughly 1 a week). 

Love to hear from you. Really. Let me know what you think? Purty please? 

As always, thanks to the amazing wordstrings/author and chief cheerleader sw70/beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4kj1lj8xsr1938f/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_27.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/f8qtnq814l0lw1p/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_27.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-27)



Length: 59:56

Size: 35.2 MB

As always, thanks to the amazing wordstrings/author and sw70/beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1nw4oh99rgf8ym9/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_28.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/izknshlpmxfm4kv/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_28.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-28)



Length: 55:31

Size: 32.3 MB

Reader's Notes

And the exciting bit of news since the last chapter of the podfic was posted, is **wordstrings has finished the fic**. So you may have noticed that I updated the total number of chapters of the podfic to match. I actually have the entire thing recorded now. I 'just' need to do the slogging through editing it all (getting it through Beta feedback, background noise cleanup, fixing pacing issues, etc. But fear not, an end is in sight! 

But in the meantime, this is a gorgeous chapter. Hope you enjoy.

As always, thanks to the amazing wordstrings/author and ever faithful sw70/beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4vg6559hbh7gsqp/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_29.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h1pizm2rvh1z1wj/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_29.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-29)



Length: 53:34

Size: 31.5 MB

Reader's Notes

Sorry for the delay on getting this chapter out. I shall endeavor to be better for the next (final!) 4.

But meanwhile, in the story, the tension mounts.....!

As always, thanks to the amazing wordstrings for writing this delightful piece, and Beta Extraordinnaire sw70. A special thank you to AlessNox and Jantathra for encouragement on the last chapter. It helps, it really, really helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p8xatzgrhkrsmpr/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_30.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uf9652cjksc8lcn/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_30.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-30)



Length: 1:09:06

Size: 39.8 MB

Reader's Notes

Six days! I feel pretty good about only making you wait six days for this chapter of the podfic. Those of us who were reading it as it was posted had to wait *8* months for this chapter (and yes, it was Absolutely Worth It!).

As far as warnings go, I think I'll serve you best by re-stating the authors notes on this chapter:

"Wherein I suck at updates in every way, apologize again, and present to you the climax (this has been a WIP for so long, I seriously owe you that admission). This is NOT the ending. Not at all. But the chapter will make decisions, and cause consequences, and resolve some circumstances. WARNINGS for intensity and graphic, deliberate violence. There will be blood. But you probably knew that. It's been in the tags all along. Still--do not hurt yourselves, my darlings." -- wordstrings 

I will say that when I read this chapter for the first time, it was peering through fingers covering my eyes and there might have been hyperventilation. Oh my.

Just three more chapters to go!

As always, thanks to wordstrings/writer, and sw70/beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/neitisimbcqq0c5/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_31.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/csaod3ic0717sts/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_31.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-31)



Length: 1:09:03

Size: 39.4 MB

Reader's Notes

A short note, because I need some sleep.... just want to say, I think this might be my favorite chapter of the whole story. Some *amazing* Sherlock/Mycroft feels, and John's soliloquy at the end will rip your heart out. Lovelovelovelove this chapter.

Just two more chapters to go!

As always, thanks to wordstrings/writer, and sw70/beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 32 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2f86hn64ft2e2zq/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_32.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jgrj850a5q8q78o/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_32.mp33)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-32)



Length: 1:07:01

Size: 40.4 MB

Reader's Notes

I was hoping to get this thing all finished out by today -- the one year anniversary of posting the first chapter of this podfic, but couldn't quite do it. But at least I got this one out today, so, Happy Thanksgiving Sherlock & John peeps! 

Just one chapter left, sniff

As always, thanks to wordstrings/writer, and sw70/beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 33 of "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", written by wordstrings

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ybaicxedjg99ntp/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_33.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8jnzretvj2p0t2f/all_the_best_and_brightest_creatures_ch_33.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/all-the-best-and-brightest-creatures-ch-33)



Length: 1:07:02

Size: 40.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

It's done! Spread over a year of my life. 30 hours of finished audiobook, roughly 600 hours of recording/editing time. What a joy this has been. And I appreciate everyone who has expressed encouragement along the way. And for those who prefer to wait until it's done before starting to listen? Wait no more. Jump in, the water's fine! :) 

Thank you for listening

One final thanks to the incomparable wordstrings for creating this story and sharing it with us. What a ride it has been.

And I can't leave without expressing appreciation for my partner-in-crime/podfic, sw70, who somehow manages to find the time to Beta my recordings and provides much support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP (though this one is no longer a WIP!!), I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


End file.
